Bound
by Whovian13
Summary: Kyle gets to live out one of his fantasies and Oliver is happy to help. This may be even smuttier than my first story, but I like to think of it as heartfelt smut. :) Please Review! I am working on a follow up story called "Fair's Fair," so stay tuned.


"That was…amazing."

"Yeah…" I can barely get that one word out, my breathing is still so out of control. I blink rapidly at the ceiling while my heart slows down and the world tilts right side up again. Oliver leans over and kisses my shoulder, then rests his forehead there, still panting slightly.

"Oliver? You really liked it? Even the part where I…"

"Oh yeah, especially that part. I didn't realize you had so much upper body strength…" He runs his fingers up and down my bicep.

"Oh, come on, you let me do it. There's no way I could have kept you there if you didn't want me to. Not that I don't appreciate your cooperation." I turn my head to kiss his hair. I take a deep breath and let it out. I suppose now is as good a time as any. "Actually, I was wondering…how much of that do you think you could take?"

He raises his head to look at me, his eyebrows lightly furrowed. "How much…?"

I clear my throat. "Yeah, I mean, what if you really couldn't move? Like, say, you were…tied down?" His eyebrows shoot upward and I look intently at his left ear. "Is that something…would you mind…?"

He lets out a puff of air. "Is that—you want to do that? Tie me up?"

"Only if you're willing," I reply hurriedly. "It's just a fantasy I have. But it's not important…you can forget I said anything."

He touches my cheek lightly. "Kyle, I don't think forgetting it is an option now." He kisses me passionately, his tongue searching my mouth. This is promising. "I never thought about it before, but it sounds…intriguing. But not tonight, okay? I don't think I can take any more tonight." He rests his head back onto my shoulder and I chuckle softly.

"Me neither. Believe me, we're going to have to be well rested for this." He doesn't respond, and I look down to see his breathing is slow and even and his eyes are peacefully closed. My heart melts at the thought of this strong man surrendering himself to me, and I drift asleep with plans for tomorrow dancing in my head.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

I close the oven door against our almost-done dinner as Oliver walks into the apartment with a sigh.

"Hey, handsome. Welcome home." I sweetly kiss his lips as he closes the door behind him. He rests his hands on my shoulders.

"I am so glad to see you. I love coming home to you. You didn't have to work today?" He lightly massages my shoulders in that gentle way he has.

"I did, but I got done early. Told 'em I had to get home and cook dinner for my man." His eyelashes flutter down at me and his smile is so sweet I just want to eat him up. Soon enough… "Dinner'll be ready in a few. I got some salmon under the broiler and I made a salad."

"Wow, my life has gotten so much better ever since you graduated from the hotplate." He smirks at me.

"Hey, the green bean casserole wasn't too bad…" He laughs incredulously. He's right. It was pretty bad.

"Listen, do I have time for a quick shower? I want to get cleaned up for our date."

"Sure," I chuckle. "You know, you don't have to call it a date every time we have a meal together."

"Yes I do. It doesn't happen nearly often enough. Plus, you look pretty hot in that gray shirt, so I got to at least make an effort. Wouldn't want to let myself go."

Watching him walk toward the bathroom, I smile. Talk about hot…I can never decide whether I prefer the view coming or going. Hmm…maybe coming. I try to get my mind out of the gutter as I set the table, but honestly, it's been there all day, so why stop now? I reach my hand into my back pocket, reassuring myself that the slick metal is still there. Oh god I can't wait.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Oliver is so sweet, thanking me repeatedly for dinner, telling me how much he loves the salmon, holding my hand across the small dining table that separates the living room from the kitchen. Once we've finished our meal, I get up to clear the dishes. Oliver pushes his chair back from the table and starts to stand.

"I got this." I lay a hand on his shoulder. "Drink your wine." He settles back in his chair, watching me as he sips from his glass. I place the dishes in the sink and then walk over to him.

"Thanks for dinner," he says again, grabbing my hand and squeezing gently.

"You said that already." I touch my free hand to his smooth cheek. "Aww, you shaved for our date," I laugh. I lean down and kiss his soft lips, taking the wine glass out of his hand and setting it on the table. "You know, if you really want to thank me, I have some ideas," I whisper against his mouth.

"Really?" His voice is low. His hands start to skim up and down my sides, and he deepens the kiss, the tart flavor of wine on his tongue. I move closer, straddling his legs and lowering myself onto his lap. He groans into my mouth and his hands start to slide down toward my ass. I grab each of his hands in mine, lacing our fingers together and straightening his arms down by his side. He complies, apparently more focused on my mouth than my hands. For good measure I grind my hips in slow circles against his crotch while I suck hungrily on his tongue. He groans again and his arms relax even more. I push them behind the back of the chair so that his hands come together, then grasp both of his wrists in one hand. With the other, I snatch the handcuffs out of my back pocket and quickly snap them onto his wrists, the links hooked around a spindle in the chair back.

His eyes spring open, and I pull away from his mouth to get a good look at his face, my hands sliding up his arms to rest on his biceps. His whole body has frozen. I watch his eyes, ready to release the cuffs at the first sign that he doesn't want this. I see shock, which I expected. But then something that looks like fear. I can't stand it, and I start to reach back to undo the handcuffs. Before I get there, he lets out an airy breath, and his face relaxes a little, his eyes blinking heavily. Then the tiniest smirk curves his lips and he brings his mouth to mine, his kiss burning into me.

I sigh, relaxing against him. This is going to happen. It's actually going to happen! I slide my hands up over his strong shoulders and move my mouth to his jaw and down his neck. His hips swivel under me and I hear the handcuffs rattle against the chair. I pull back.

"Oliver," I say between light panting breaths, "if you want to stop, ever, just say—" He cuts me off with a growl and another heated kiss. Apparently his ability to move his arms is directly related to his ability to use actual words. It works for me, though, as his guttural voice vibrates down my throat, making me shiver. I unbutton the front of his shirt and spread it open on his chest, pushing it as far out of the way as his bound arms will allow. I slide off his lap to kiss down his chest and his stomach, enjoying the moan that escapes as I move lower and lower. I stop when I reach the waistline of his pants and then stand up. Stepping back, I survey my handiwork.

"Hmm…" I tilt my head appraisingly. "This seems a little unfair. Here you are with your shirt undone and your chest…exposed, and I'm still fully clothed. Do you think I should do something about that?" His eyes, which have not left my face, scorch into me. He nods his head slowly. I unbutton my shirt while his eyes follow my hands. I start to shrug it off my shoulders when he finally speaks.

"Turn around."

"Huh?"

"I love your shoulders, and your back. I want to see your shirt slide down you from behind." Oh god, why did he have to use that choice of words? I try to keep my face calm.

"As you wish." I'm a little giddy that he's so into this, and also because I honestly didn't know he felt this way about my back. My back_side_, maybe, but not my back. I move so that I'm standing directly in front of him, with only a few inches between our feet on the floor, then turn to face away from him. I reach my hands behind me and tug on the lower hem of my shirt so that it slips off my shoulders and down my back. As the sleeves slide past my wrists and I drop the shirt onto the floor next to me, I realize that Oliver's breathing sounds slightly faster. I turn around to see that his eyes are wide, moving up and down my torso, his chest heaving and his arms straining against the back of the chair.

"Kiss me," he whispers throatily, and I do, leaning down without putting my hands on him. I press my tongue into his mouth and turn my head so our mouths fit together perfectly. He moans and rattles the cuffs against the chair.

"Oliver, we're going to need this chair in the future, so please try not to rip it apart, 'kay?" I back away from him again as he smiles sheepishly. His head swivels to follow me as I move around the room lighting candles. When I am out of his line of sight he gets a little worried.

"Kyle?"

"I'm here. I'm not going anywhere," I assure him as I turn on the stereo behind him. Quiet music fills the room, covering the sound of my movements as I softly approach the back of the chair and kneel down. His hands have relaxed somewhat now, and without warning I slowly lick an open palm. He gasps loudly, but immediately takes the opportunity to touch my jaw with his fingers, both hands caressing whatever part of my face they can reach. I kiss his metal-clad wrists, then suck an index finger into my mouth, massaging it with my tongue.

"Oh god, Kyle," he breathes. I release his finger and rise to my feet, lowering my head to kiss the back of his neck. I tug his collar down to expose his shoulder to my mouth, and before I know it, his hands are reaching back to massage my thighs, sliding up as far as they can reach. It's not quite high enough.

"Uh-uh, Oliver. Those handcuffs are there for a reason. You're not supposed to be touching me. This is about me touching you." I take a step back, out of his reach, while lowering my mouth back to his shoulder. I slide my hands down his chest and tug lightly on his nipples.

"But…please, Kyle?" he gasps. He turns his head to nuzzle my forearm. "Please?"

Oh, man, he's melting me right now, right into a puddle on the floor.

"I just want to touch you, once, and then I'll be good, I promise. Don't you want me to touch you?" I moan quietly into his neck, involuntarily shuffling my feet forward a little. His fingertips brush against the front of my pants. "I know you do. I know you want to feel my hands on you, Kyle, touching you, stroking you. Isn't that what you want?"

"You fight dirty, you know that?" I'm slumped over his shoulders, my hands gliding up and down his stomach. My knees are traitorously starting to bend, lowering my groin to within his reach.

"Isn't that the best way to do anything?" I thought maybe he would settle for groping me through my pants, but instead both of his hands dexterously slide inside my waistband, under my boxers, and firmly wrap around my hardening length. He immediately begins to stroke me, his movements awkward and limited due to the handcuffs, but still causing me to groan and bite down on his shoulder. He moans in relief, turning his head to search for my mouth. I kiss him for a moment before coming to my senses.

"Okayokayokay," I mumble, backing away and freeing myself from his insistent grasp. He sighs grumpily as I move around to the front of the chair to face him. I put my hands on my hips and look down at him. "Happy?"

A small, mischievous smile spreads across his face and his eyes glint in the candlelight. "A little." He glances down to my bulging pants and licks his lips.

"Don't even think about it, mister." He's got this look in his eyes like he wants to eat me alive.

"Kyle…that's like asking me not to breathe. I can't help it." He bites his bottom lip.

I clear my throat. "Yeah, well, you've already broken enough rules as it is."

He makes a pitiful attempt at looking penitent. "Sorry."

"No you're not." He grins broadly now.

"No, no I'm not." I tilt my head, looking him up and down.

"Well, I'm just going to have to show you who's in charge here." I see his eyes widen as I lunge at him, grasping his face in my hands and straddling his legs once more. I tilt his head and pull his jaw open wide, then seal my mouth over his in a long, wet kiss. My tongue deep in his mouth, I savor the moans rumbling from low in his chest as I slide my hands down his pecs and then rub my thumbs over his nipples. He arches into my hands, the handcuffs clinking against the wooden chair, his head pushing up against mine to devour my mouth.

I pull back, leaving him gasping for air, his lips parted and pink from my assault. I slide off his lap and onto my knees between his legs. Starting at his chest, I kiss my way down to his heaving stomach, licking over the clenching muscles and the soft hair disappearing under his waistline. My hands are gripping his thighs, massaging closer and closer to his crotch. He wiggles his hips in the chair, trying to get my hands to where he wants them. As I flick my tongue into his belly button, I finally cup a hand over the bulge in his pants and he groans loudly.

I unbutton his fly and lower the zipper, then tug down on his waistband. He lifts his hips off the seat of the chair to allow me to slide his pants and underwear down. I pull off his shoes and socks before tossing his pants aside. Now I loosely wrap both hands around his cock and slowly lower my mouth over the head. I swirl my tongue around him while squeezing gently with my hands. As I pull more of him into my mouth, I make an "mmmm" sound, knowing the vibrations will drive him crazy. Then I begin licking repeatedly from the base to the tip in long, slow strokes. I look up to see his head lolling to one side, his mouth slightly open, and his eyes almost closed. His breaths are shallow and separated, as if he has to remind himself to inhale each time. He begins making sounds that could be construed as being my name, but when I suck him all the way into my mouth so that he's pushing down my throat, it becomes much clearer.

"Kyle! Oh god, Kyle, please…" I remove my mouth and hold him in my hands while I look up into his face.

"Kyle, I need you…" I slowly pump my hands up and down his length.

"I know, me too." He's starting to get a bit agitated. His shoulders are pushing forward and his arms are flexed against his restraints. "I know, but can you take the handcuffs for just a little bit longer?" He whimpers quietly, a pleading look on his face.

"I don't…I want to be inside you so badly."

I rub his thighs comfortingly. "I know, that's what I mean. Can you handle keeping them on?" He looks down at me, processing my question. He licks his lips slowly and then nods his head.

"Thank you, Oliver. You won't regret it. I'm going to take care of you, okay?" I rise to my feet and kiss his mouth, then step back to unbutton my pants. He watches me as I step out of my remaining clothes.

"Okay, but—but Kyle," he swallows, and I raise my eyebrows at him. "I can't…take care of you. I can't get you ready…" I kneel in front of him again and rub his chest in gentle circles.

"Yeah, I was thinking, I love the way you touch me when you're opening me for you, but maybe just this time…I could do it." I look up at him, and I'm pretty sure he has stopped breathing.

He draws air forcefully in through his nose. "You c-could—" He groans loudly.

"Yeah, and you know, since you're so good at it, you could tell me, like, what to do and—and how to—to…touch myself." His eyes get very wide, and then his head falls back so he's looking at the ceiling. He chokes out:

"Yeah, I—I can do that…" I slide my hands up his chest to his face, pulling down so he'll look at me. I see so much desire in his eyes that my stomach clenches and I have a fleeting thought of jumping him right now. But I know he doesn't want to hurt me, and I've actually been thinking about this all day, so I know I'll survive just a little bit longer. I run my thumb over his lips and he catches it between his teeth, clamping down lightly and flicking his tongue against the tip. When he lets go, he breathes, "get the lube."

I have some stashed in the drawer of the coffee table for just this occasion, and I grab it, then move to the couch. I place a couple pillows on the far end to prop my shoulders up, then start to lay down.

"Put one under your hips too, so I can—so I can see better." I quickly comply, then lie down on the couch with my knees bent and my feet flat on the cushion.

"Good?"

He nods as I spread my knees a little bit more.

"Mm-hmm."

I pop open the bottle and squirt some liquid onto my hands.

"First, touch your cock, gently, up and down." I do, the lube letting my hand glide smoothly over my erection. I moan a little, relieved at finally being touched, even if it is only by myself. Oliver's eyes are boring into me, sliding up and down my body before focusing on my hand.

"Use your other hand on your balls, squeeze them a little, then slide two finders under them. Rub right there, back and forth, but don't touch your hole yet."

I follow his instructions to the T, and I'm rewarded with a very pleasant sensation as my fingers massage that tender spot just under my balls.

"Rub a little harder, back and forth. A little harder." Wow, yep, he knows what he's talking about. I arch my back slightly and moan softly, my eyes drifting closed. He lets me continue for a moment, the only sound in the room the quiet music in the background combined with my sighs.

"Okay, take your first finger and circle your hole, just, uh-huh, like that." He is clearly getting into this. I open my eyes to see him watching me intently, truly making sure that I am doing it right, just like he would.

"Now push it in, slowly." It's kind of an awkward angle, but the pillows help, and I let out another moan. I'm not going to lie and say I've never tried fingering myself before, but this is completely different. Hearing his voice, watching him watching me, I can almost imagine he's the one touching me. Plus, he seems to know even better than I do what makes me feel good.

"Twist your finger, okay, now pull out a little and slide the second one in with it."

"Oh god," I groan as my fingers stretch me. He licks his lips and makes a quiet growling sound.

"Good. Slide them in and out a few times, not too fast. Gently. Keep your other hand on your cock, just little soft strokes." He pauses, tilting his head at me and pursing his lips in thought. "Your fingers aren't quite as long as mine…so push in as far as you can, then bend them up towards—yes…" he approves when my hips lurch and my head thrashes to the side.

"Okay, you got the lube? Pull your fingers out and put a little more on them. Okay, three now, push them in together, slow, a little further. Good, babe, now see if you can twist them a little bit, back and forth." I'm panting on the couch, watching his eyes, watching his mouth, my moans mingling with his words in the air. "You're almost ready, aren't you?" I try to nod my head, but it ends up just flopping around on the pillow and my eyes fall closed again. "Just in and out a few times. There you go. God, you're beautiful." His voice is low and velvety, caressing me from where he sits. He's quiet for a moment, and I look up to see him watching me with burning eyes, his breathing quick and shallow.

"Kyle?"

"Hm?" It turns into a moan as I continue to pump my own fingers in and out of myself.

"Grab the lube." With my free hand I pat the couch next to me, where I'm pretty sure I dropped it last. As soon as my fingers wrap around the bottle, he speaks again.

"Come. Here. Now." Well, I guess we've figured out who's in charge after all. Before I know it I'm off the couch and across the short distance between us, straddling his legs once more.

I wrap my arms around his neck and let out a half-sob as I bury my face in his shoulder, ecstatic to be near him again. Then I reach between our bodies to grasp his cock. Lifting myself off of him a bit, I have his tip touching my entrance before it registers in my brain that he is saying my name, urgently.

"Kyle…Kyle…KYLE!" He growls more than yells, and I look up through hazy eyes. His eyebrows are raised sternly at me, and he directs his gaze toward my right hand, which is resting on his shoulder, the lube totally forgotten.

"Oh, sorry, sorry," I say sheepishly. It totally slipped my mind. I want him so badly that I would probably take him bone dry right now, but I know this is not the time to argue the point. "Okay." I scoot back a little so I have room to work. I try to slow my breathing and focus as I drizzle the cool liquid over him, spreading it up and down with my hand. It warms under my touch and he sighs stutteringly as I stroke him.

"Okay? Okay, babe?" I'm not sure exactly how he turned the tables on me, but now he's got me begging, and I don't care. In answer he thrusts his lips against mine and plunges his tongue into my mouth. Without breaking the kiss, I rise up and then gently lower myself against the head of his penis. As I slowly surround him, sliding lower and lower, we both stop breathing and our mouths still against each other. Finally, I am settled flush against his lap, completely filled up. I take a deep breath, savoring the pressure and the warmth. Oliver groans and begins kissing me again feverishly, then shifts his hips under me, making me gasp.

There are horizontal spindles running between the legs of the chair, and I prop my feet on them to get better leverage. Now I can raise and lower myself more easily, and my knees are a little higher, allowing me to push even deeper onto Oliver. I wrap my arms back around his neck as I begin to ride him more steadily. My head falls back and he lowers his mouth to my neck, biting and groaning against me. I feel his shoulders flex and he breathes into my ear.

"Closer…please. I can't…feel you." I oblige by leaning forward so that our chests are touching, his hair tickling my nipples and overly sensitive skin. My cock is pressed between us, and the friction as I slide up and down is driving me crazy. I cling to his neck and my mouth latches onto his earlobe.

"Uhn, Kyle…" His teeth are back to my shoulder, like he's trying to find whatever grip he can on me. I feel like the world is tilting sideways, so I squeeze myself tighter to him, the most solid and constant thing in my life. I move faster against him, tilting my pelvis forward on each downward stroke. He begins gyrating his hips up to meet me, the muscles in his arms clenching, the handcuffs scraping against the chair.

"Kyle," he moans again, "I can't—are you close? Are you going to be able to come? I can't touch you."

Oh my god. This man is chained to a fucking _chair_, and he's worried if I'm going to come or not? He's my hero. I thrust down as far onto him as I can, then swivel my hips in a circular motion. As he cries out I answer him.

"I'm okay, Oliver. Just come inside me, and I swear I'll be fine."

He groans into my neck as I speed up again. I dig my fingertips into his shoulder blades and scrape my teeth against the side of his neck.

"Kyle…" he gasps, and his whole body clenches. His eyes close and his head falls back, exposing his throat to me. I slide my mouth to his adams apple, licking and sucking as his orgasm overtakes him. I feel a surge of warmth as he cries out my name again. I love it when he empties himself into me. It makes me feel powerful and adored at the same time. Even though I haven't come yet, I feel ridiculously content, and a little buzzed as I slow my movement and eventually become still in his lap.

"Oh, god," Oliver pants, his shoulders relaxed now and his forehead falling gently against mine. I rub my hands up and down his biceps and watch as he slowly comes down from his high, his eyes still closed. I lean forward and slide my hands down his arms to his wrists, finally unclasping the handcuffs.

Now his eyes open, and he brings his arms forward. He shrugs his shoulders up, working out some of the stiffness from being in the same position for so long. He bends his elbows gingerly, and I begin massaging his muscles with tender hands.

"You okay?" Even though the look on his face is pure bliss, I'm having some doubts about leaving the cuffs on the whole time. I can't stand the thought of him being in pain because of me.

He rests his hands on my waist gently, almost tentatively, like it's the first time he's touching me all over again. Instead of answering out loud, he kisses me, his mouth closing on my bottom lip and tugging lightly.

I kiss him back, my tongue slipping into his mouth, and he reaches a hand between us to grasp my throbbing erection. He's still inside of me, softer now, but still stretching me wonderfully, and his hand is pushing me over the edge. My mouth still latched onto his, I am soon groaning in release.

"Oliver, you are so amazing…" I whisper on his lips. "Thank you, for all of this." He wraps his arms around my waist and smiles at me.

"My pleasure." He kisses me softly. "How about a shower, huh?" I nod my head, but before I can move or speak, he tightens his grip on my waist and stands up, sliding out of me but lifting me with him. I hook my legs around his hips, tighten my arms around his neck, and snuggle my head onto his shoulder as he walks us to the bathroom.

Once we're in the shower, I lower my feet to the tiled floor, and he lets go of me just long enough to turn the water on. Then he pulls me back to him and runs his hands through my hair as the water sprays over our bodies. We spend the next few minutes languidly soaping each other all over, and it is warm and relaxing and wonderful.

Suddenly I gasp when I get a good look at his left wrist. I snatch the other one up and hold them together in front of me to see matching red marks circling both wrists.

"Oh my god, Oliver! I'm so sorry!" I lift his hands higher and press soft kisses to the indented marks on his skin. I'm such an idiot! I should have checked him myself before I let things get too far. He pulls away from my grasp in order to place a hand on each side of my face. He tilts my head up and looks into my eyes.

"Hey. Don't be sorry, Kyle. I'm fine, I'm totally fine. They'll go away in no time, I promise." He wraps me in his arms again and says into my ear. "Besides, this should be obvious, but it was totally worth it."

"You sure?" He laughs and kisses my neck.

"Positive."


End file.
